jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Aggressive-ReConnaissance-170-Sternjäger/Legends
*Gebraucht: 70.000 |Merkmale=Dreifach aufklappbare S-Flügel |Länge=14,46 MeterKopf an Kopf |Breite=22,6 Meter |Höhe=4,78 Meter |Beschleunigung=2.600 g |MGLT= |Sublicht=*1.050 km/h (Standard) *44.000 km/h (Schilde aktiv) |Antrieb=*2 Ionentriebwerke *Repulsorlift-Antrieb |Hyperraumantrieb=*Klasse 1,5 *Reichweite: 5.000 Lichtjahre |Schild=*Starke Deflektorschilde *2 Schildprojektorringe |Hülle=Robuste Panzerung aus Durastahl |Abwehrmaßnahmen=Störsender |Energie=Energiegeneratoren |Treibstoff=2 Tankgruppen |Sensoren=Langstrecken- Aufklärungssensoren: *6 Aktive Scannermodule *Gammastrahl- abbildungs- spektrophotometer *2 Passive Sensoren *12 Zweckbestimmte Energierezeptoren *Sensorprozessor |Kommunikation=*2 Langwellenantennen *Kommunikations- prozessor |Zielsuchsystem=2 Zielentfernungsmesser |Bewaffnung=*2 Mittlere Laserkanonen *2 Laserkanonen *1 Protonen- torpedowerfer (6 Protonentorpedos) |Navcom=*10 Sprung-Koordinaten (Droide)Starships of the Galaxy (2007) *Flugcomputer |Crew=*1 Pilot *1 Kopilot/Kanonier *1 Heck-Kanonier *1 Astromechdroide |Passagiere= |Beladung=110 kg |Vorräte=5 Tage |In Dienst=22 VSY |Erste Sichtung= |Außer Dienst= |Letzte Sichtung= |Zerstört= |Rolle=*Schwerer Angriffsjäger *Langstrecken-Scout *Bomber *Raumüber- legenheitsjäger *Atmosphärenjäger *Vorpostenschiff |Flotten=*Flotte der Galaktischen Republik **Doppelbogen-Armada ***Staffel Sieben *Imperiale Flotte |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktische Republik *Galaktisches Imperium *Rebellen-Allianz }} Der Aggressive-ReConnaissance-170-Sternjäger der Incom-Gesellschaft und der Subpro Corporation, kurz ARC-170-Sternjäger genannt, wurde während der Klonkriege von der Flotte der Galaktischen Republik eingesetzt. Er war einer der größten Sternjäger der Alten Republik und spielte unter anderem eine wichtige Rolle bei der Rettung des Kanzlers während der Schlacht über Coruscant. Beschreibung Allgemein miniatur|links|Frontansicht eines ARC-170 Der Schutz des schweren Jägers bestand aus einem stabilen Aufbau, einer starken Panzerung und leistungsfähigen Schilden. Ferner verfügte er über Störsender, einen eigenen Hyperantrieb und mehrere Sensorsysteme im Bug, die ihn mit Aufklärungskapazitäten auch für abgelegene Regionen der Galaxis ausstatteten. Am Bug fanden sich zudem die Triebwerke des Jägers. Die S-Flügel des ARC ließen sich auffächern, um aktive Kühler freizulegen, die die thermische Stabilität und die Schilde unterstützten. Die Deflektorschilde verteilten die im Atmosphärenflug entstehende Hitze, sodass der Jäger Hyperschallgeschwindigkeit erreichen konnte. Der ARC-170 erreichte relativ hohe Geschwindigkeiten, hatte dabei aber eine geringe Beschleunigung und Manövrierfähigkeit. miniatur|links|Heckansicht von ARC-170-Jägern Normalerweise waren die ARCs, ähnlich wie die meisten anderen Sternjäger der Republik, rot-weiß gestrichen. Während der Klonkriege war es für einige Eliteeinheiten üblich, die eigenen Jäger zu modifizieren. So verzierte beispielsweise die Razor-Staffel ihre ARC-170 mit blau-weißen Tigerstreifen. Später wurden die ARCs, wie viele andere Raumschiffe des Imperiums auch, in ein schlichtes Grau umlackiert. Besatzung Der ARC-170 wurde von einer 3-Personen-Crew geflogen: Ein Pilot im vorderen Cockpit, dahinter ein Copilot und Kanonier, der für die Primärbewaffnung an den Flügeln und die Protonentorpedowerfer zuständig war und die Geschützkontrollen bediente. Im hinteren Cockpit, mit dem Gesicht zum Heck, saß ein zweiter Bordschütze, der zwei Heck-Laserkanonen bediente. Zwischen den beiden Kanonieren wurde ein Astromechdroide für kleine Reparaturen und Hyperraumsprungberechnung untergebracht. Bewaffnung Der ARC-170 verfügte über zwei mittlere Laserkanonen an den Flügelspitzen, einen Torpedowerfer für insgesamt sechs Protonentorpedos und zwei am Heck angebrachte Laserkanonen. Die Stellung der Flügel-Laserkanonen konnte zur besseren Zielerfassung/-verfolgung um einige Grad zur normalen Schussstellung geschwenkt werden. Die Heck-Laserkanonen waren über einen deutlich größeren Bereich schwenkbar, um ein breites Schussfeld, z. B. bei der Verfolgerabwehr, zu gewährleisten. Verwendung miniatur|links|Gemischter Verband Der Langstreckenjäger konnte dank einer umfangreichen Ausrüstung allein Patrouillen, Vorpostenmissionen und riskante Einsätze fliegen und war auch für Aufklärungsflüge konstruiert worden. Mit seinen Sensorsystemen und seiner großen Reichweite konnte er den Aktionsradius der Sternenflotte erheblich vergrößern und stellte eine Ergänzung zu den Kreuzern dar. Seine zweite Hauptrolle war die eines schweren Angriffssternjägers. Gegen Bodentruppen wurde er oft auch als Bomber genutzt. Seine Vielseitigkeit, Überlebensfähigkeit, sowie die Möglichkeit, mittels eines Hyperantriebs in den Randgebieten zu operieren, machte ihn zu einem der beliebtesten Jägern der Alten Republik. Er war auch als Atmosphärenjäger und Raumüberlegenheitsschiff nutzbar. Der ARC war ein Verwandter des Z-95-Kopfjägers und somit auch Vorgänger des X-Flüglers. Die entsprechenden Nachfolger waren allerdings nur noch für einen Piloten mit Astromechdroiden ausgelegt. Geschichte Die ARC-170s wurden als schwerere Version des Incom/Subpro-Z-95-Kopfjägers entwickelt. Die Republik stellte sie kurz vor den Klonkriegen in Dienst. Sie nahmen dabei die Rolle eines hochspezialisierten Bombers ein, der Jägerschirme und Flugabwehr durchdringen sollte, um Torpedoangriffe durchzuführen. Bekannt wurden sie unter anderem in der Doppelbogen-Armada, wo zahlreiche Jäger in Staffel Sieben eingesetzt wurden. miniatur|rechts|Einsatz auf Malastare Während der Schlacht von Malastare gaben einige dieser Jäger einer Staffel von BTL-B-Y-Flügel-Sternjägern Geleitschutz, damit diese die neueste Waffe der Republik, die Elektro-Protonenbombe, erfolgreich abwerfen und testen konnten. Diese Bombe diente zur Neutralisierung von Droiden und anderem technischen Gerät. Der Test verlief erfolgreich und die Armee wurde geschlagen, doch aus dem entstandenen Krater tauchte ein Zillo-Biest auf, welches erst nach einem für die Republik verlustreichen Kampf ruhig gestellt werden konnte. Im Laufe des Krieges wurde der ARC-170 modifiziert und zu zwei schwereren Bombern weiterentwickelt, dem planetaren PTB-625- und dem Raum-RTB-630-Bomber. Während der Schlacht von Coruscant am Ende der Klonkriege war die ARC-Staffel Sieben unter der Leitung von Commander Davijaan dafür zuständig, den Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker Geleitschutz vor den Angriffen der Raumjäger der KUS zu geben, so dass diese die Unsichtbare Hand erreichen konnten, um den gefangenen Kanzler Palpatine zu retten. miniatur|links|Order 66 auf Cato Neimoidia Die ARCs kamen auch auf Cato Neimoidia während einer Mission zum Einsatz, unter der Führung von Commander Jag und Plo Koon. Während dieser Mission wurde die Order 66 ausgerufen, und Plo Koon wurde mit seinem Delta-7-Abfangjäger abgeschossen. Später wurde der Jäger auch vom Galaktischen Imperium eingesetzt. Da er jedoch nicht der Mentalität des Imperiums entsprach und aufwendig bei der Instandhaltung war, wurde er nach und nach durch weniger starke, aber billigere Einheiten wie den TIE-Jäger ersetzt. Einige wurden von der Rebellion übernommen, der jedoch oft Flugcrews und Reperatureinrichtungen fehlten. Der T-65-X-Flügel-Sternjäger war ein Nachfolger des ARC-170 und des Z-95, der etwas von der Feuerkraft des ersten einbüßte, um die Agilität des letzteren zu erhalten. Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|Eine Konzeptzeichnung des ARC-170 *Im Spiel Battlefront II besteht die Besatzung des ARC-170 fälschlicherweise nur aus einem Piloten und entspricht funktionell den ''Geier''-Klasse-Droiden-Sternjägern. *Die deutsche Übersetzung von Kopf an Kopf nennt zwei Torpedowerfer, während es im Original nur die Anzahl der sechs Torpedos ist. Auch steht dort nun die oft genannte ungefähre Länge von 14,5 Metern, während es im Original genau 14,46 sind. Entgegen anderen Quellen handelt es sich dort bei den Heckgeschützen um Blaster. *''The Clone Wars – Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge'' verwendet die eher in den Kanon passende Länge von 12,7 Metern. *''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' interpretiert die Heckgeschütze als die mittleren Laserkanonen, während viele andere Quellen diese Bezeichnung auf die Frontkanonen beziehen. Auch nennt es eine mögliche Kopplung des Protonentorpedoabschusses, was mehrere Werfer suggeriert. *Für wurde der ARC-170 mitsamt "Insassen-Kleidung" komplett mit dem Computer animiert. *In der ehemaligen LEGO-Version des ARC-170-Sternjägers gab es nur eine Achterkanone statt zwei. Dies wurde allerdings in dem Set 8088 ARC-170 Starfighter geändert. *Die Tatsache, dass der ARC-170 der größte Sternjäger der Republik ist, wird auch im Freien Spiel von LEGO Star Wars – Das Videospiel während der Schlacht über Coruscant deutlich. Wenn man einen ARC-170 spielt, kann man eine Engstelle nicht passieren und es kommt zu einer Kollision. *In dem Videospiel LEGO Star Wars III – The Clone Wars besitzt der ARC-170-Sternjäger zwei Schnellfeuerlaserkanonen, die goldene Gegenstände durch Überhitzung zerstören können. *Gewisse Strukturelemente des Rumpfes des ARC-170 ähneln der P-61A-1 Black Widow der US-Airforce und einer Junkers Ju 87 des Großdeutschen Reichs im 2. Weltkrieg. Quellen * *''Battlefront II'' *''Dark Times'' – Der Weg ins Nichts *''Pocketmodel Trading Card Game'' *''Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin'' *''Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Die Rache der Sith – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''Revenge of the Sith Collection'' *''Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge – Alle technischen Details im Aufriss'' *''The Clone Wars – Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' *''Kampf um die Galaxis (Sachbuch)'' *''Kopf an Kopf'' * * * }} Einzelnachweise cs:Stíhačka Aggressive Reconnaissance-170 en:Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighter/Legends es:Caza estelar de Reconocimiento Agresivo-170/Leyendas fr:Chasseur ARC-170 hu:ARC-170-es vadászgép ja:攻撃型偵察機170スターファイター/レジェンズ ko:ARC-170 스타파이터 nl:ARC-170 Aggressive Reconnaissance Starfighter pt:Legends:Caça estelar de ReConhecimento Agressivo 170 ru:Агрессивный истребитель-разведчик-170 Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle Kategorie:Bombermodelle Kategorie:Aufklärungsschiffklassen Kategorie:Produkte der Incom-Gesellschaft Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Incom-Gesellschaft Kategorie:Produkte der Subpro Corporation Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Subpro Corporation Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Rebellen-Allianz Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle der Rebellen-Allianz Kategorie:Legends